


Family Christmas

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Fluff [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney and Evgeni spend Christmas morning with their small family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Christmas

It was finally Christmas Eve in the Crosby-Malkin household and they were putting the finishing touches on the tree. The handmade ornaments that Taylor had made on her last day of kindergarten, she had wanted to put all the ornaments at the top, so Evgeni was holding her up.

Vladimir was sitting in Sidney's lap carefully cutting out snowflakes from coloured construction paper.

"The tree looks perfect, good job Taylor." Sidney said when Evgeni set her down.

The fireplace was lit casting shadows into the living room; Christmas carols filled the room; stockings were all hung on the mantel with care and there was already milk and cookies waiting by the chair next to the fire place.

"Now Vladi should put up his!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yep, you ready buddy?" Sidney asked.

Vladimir held up the green lopsided snowflake and Sidney tied a ribbon on it. Handing it back to Vladimir, who ran over to the tree and placed it on possible the last free space on the tree.

The tall tree was so full of paper snowflakes, puzzle reindeer, and pipe cleaner candy canes that you could barely see the green of the tree.

"Great job both of you," Sidney smiled. "Now who wants to get some hot chocolate and watch a movie?"

Both children's faces lit up with joy and they raced each other to the kitchen Evgeni lent Sidney a hand up off they floor. "You go make chocolate. I pick movie." He said, smiling.

Making hot chocolate with two children under six was certainly a challenge and before long Sidney felt a arm wrap around his waist as he stood stirring the pot of milk at the stove.

"Need any help?" Evgeni asked resting his chin on Sidney's shoulder.

"I'm good. You picked a movie?" Sidney smiled. "I'm almost done here. Why don't you bring them in to watch the trailers?"

"I can do that," Evgeni kissed him softly on his cheek. When they heard a laugh from the side.

"Daddy and Papa are kissing!" Taylor exclaimed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh you find this funny?" Evgeni asked crouched down and then running after them as they ran off into the living room.

Sidney shook his head, listening to the shrieks of laughter coming from the other room. He filled four mugs with the hot chocolate, and set them on a tray and grabbed a bag of mini marshmallows and headed for the living room.

Evgeni was on the floor ticking Taylor, the biggest grin on his face. They saw Sidney coming and as he set the tray on the coffee table and was pounced on him as he sat down on the couch. Evgeni soon joined them and Sidney cuddled into his side.

"So what movie did you pick?" Sidney asked, handing Evgeni his drink.

"The Grinch!" Both children exclaimed, very excited by the choice.

Sidney grinned at Evgeni, he definitely knew them well. Evgeni clicked play on the blue-Ray player and they settled into watch the movie for the umpteenth time this Christmas season.

An hour later, the drinks were finished and they had watched the Grinch, Rudolf and both Frosty movies and Sidney looked down at Taylor and Vladimir who were both asleep curled on Sidney's and Evgeni's laps.

"Time for bed?" Sidney asked softly.

Evgeni nodded and gently picked up Taylor and quietly made his way towards her room.

Sidney picked up Vladimir and he didn't waken at all. Sidney made his way towards his room and Evgeni stepped out of Taylor's room just at that moment.

"She's out like a light," Evgeni smiled. "Let's get this one to bed and then we have a lot of work to do."

Sidney tucked Vladimir into bed, kissing him gently on the forehead and then turned off the lights and headed back to the living room. Evgeni already had the presents that had to be wrapped in the living room and was practically jumping with excitement. "They are going to be so excited in the morning!"

"Yes they are," Sidney smiled and soon they had everything they needed spread out on the floor. Wrapping paper, tape, bows, ribbon and gift tags were everywhere. Sidney couldn't wait until the morning when he would get to watch them open all their gifts.

"And done," Evgeni said as he finished the last present. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight as the two of them piled the presents under the tree.

"We should get some sleep ourselves," Sidney said. "They're going to be up at the crack of dawn."

"They are," Evgeni nodded, he took Sidney's hand and lead him from the living room.

"I'm so excited for this. Vladi is finally old enough to understand what is going on." Evgeni whispered to him as they headed for the master bedroom. They got ready for bed and once they were both in bed Evgeni pulled Sidney close, wrapping his arm around him.

"Merry Christmas Geno," Sidney said snuggling into him.

                                                           ***************************

The sun rose on the cold Christmas morning and just as predicted Taylor and Vladimir were up as soon as this happened, invading their parents room, jumping one the bed startling Sidney awake.

Evgeni had all ready been up, waiting for this and he tickled Vladimir as he tried to jump on him.

"Daddy! Papa! It's morning and Santa's been here!" Taylor shrieked with joy. She jumped off the bed and Vladimir followed right behind her running out the door.

"Presents! Presents!" He yelled as they ran down the hall.

"Sid, we should go before they start without us," Evgeni murmured, leaning over to kiss him.

"I'm up, I'm up," Sidney smiled back at him and the slid out of bed and slid his housecoat on.

They headed down stairs to the living room, where their children were actually waiting patiently for them. They joined them on the floor around the tree and Taylor didn't waste any time pulling out presents for her and Vladi. There was soon gift trapping everywhere as the two children shrieked in delight at there gifts.

Once they had finished tearing open the last ones, Evgeni stood up. "I'm going to make breakfast, I'll be back." Evgeni kissed Sidney softly and the headed for the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Vladimir yelled into Sidney's ear. "Look what I got!" He held up a box containing a new pair of skates. He let out a squeal of delight, that made Sidney laugh.

"And what did Santa bring you?" Sidney asked Taylor. He knew that she had gotten a pair of skates also but seemed to be more interested in the small guitar that they had gotten her. She had been enthralled in the music ever since she had started kindergarten.

"Wow, look at that!" Sidney exclaimed as she came and sat next to him, plucking experimentally at the strings.

He watched her for a while as Vladimir had with two of the dinosaurs that he had gotten, attack the piles of paper. Standing up carefully, Sidney said, "I'm just going to check on your papa."

Heading into the kitchen he found Evgeni humming "Frosty the Snowman" as he whisked the batter in the the bowl he held. "How's it coming?"

"Just about ready to cook the pancakes," Evgeni said. "How's it going in there?"

"They are very excited. You were right, Taylor loves her new guitar." Sidney smiled.

"I know you were hoping to have the next hockey star there but we have to go what she wants," Evgeni said pouring batter into the frying pan and come to stand in front of Sidney.

"I know. Whatever makes her happy, I am good with." Sidney said.

Evgeni kissed him. "I bring food soon, but you're too distracting you should go check on the little ones."

"All right but don't be too long, some of us are hungry in here!" Sidney said.

Heading back into the living room he sat on the couch and watched his children playing with their new gifts, smiling to himself.

"Daddy when are Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Taylor coming?" Taylor asked.

"After lunch, and I bet that they'll have present for you and your brother," Sidney said.

"Really?" That got Vladimir's attention but not as much as the pancakes that Evgeni carried in. Both Taylor and Vladimir eagerly took the plates and began to wolf down the pancakes.

"Thanks," Sidney answered he took the plate of food and set it aside as he grabbed a gift that he had kept off to the side. He handed it to Evgeni.

"Sid?" Evgeni took the gift pulling the paper off. "Oh Sidney..." Inside was a framed picture of the two of them, arms around each other and holding up the Cup. It had been the same night that Evgeni had asked him to marry him.

"Thank you," Evgeni threw his arms around him. "I see that I wasn't the only one who broke the no gift rule." He pulled out his own wrapped package handing it to him.

Sidney pulled off the wrapping, revealing the small box that held a puck. "Where did you...how did...Geno thank you?" Sidney threw his arms around Evgeni. The puck was from the same day, the puck one that Sidney had used to score the winning goal that night. The same puck that had gotten lost in all the chaos.

"I have my ways," Evgeni smiled mysteriously.

"This is the perfect day," Sidney murmured, snuggling closer to Evgeni.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773162) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace)




End file.
